


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 2

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Glee Actually, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Belong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 2

When the dishes are clean and the kitchen is spotless, they return to the living room to find that Burt has fallen asleep on the couch and is snoring lightly, with arms folded and a blanket flung haphazardly over his feet.

Kurt holds a finger to his lips and then motions for Blaine to follow him to his bedroom. Blaine mimics his careful steps as quietly as he can, socked feet slipping slightly on the floor.

When they curtain has been closed behind them, Blaine stops still. When he’d accepted Burt’s invitation to come surprise Kurt, he hadn’t even considered sleeping arrangements.

Kurt must have realized the same thing, because he’s turned around and is looking at Blaine considering. Blaine speaks first.

“I’ll- I can sleep on the floor, um, if you have a blanket to spare-“

Kurt gives him an unimpressed look.

“A firm mattress may be good for your back, but a firm hardwood floor is just stupid. Climb in.”

Blaine feels something he can’t identify twist inside him. He feels guilty. He feels confused. But god, he **wants.** Wants to be near to Kurt even if he can’t hold him. 

“I- Kurt, are you sure?”

Kurt tugs down his jeans and picks out a pair of pajama pants from his top drawer.

Blaine’s cheeks go warm and he looks away. He’s not allowed. Not anymore.

“Of course I’m sure. How am I ever supposed to forgive you if I can’t even allow you a decent night’s sleep?”

The twisting in his stomach evaporates. They prepare for bed in silence, moisturizing faces side by side in the cramped bathroom and getting settled beneath the duvet.

Blaine is lying on his back with his arms firmly at his sides, staring up at the ceiling, when he feels Kurt moving beside him. He looks to the left. Kurt has rolled to face him.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispers.

Blaine doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then, throwing caution to the winds, he sings under his breath, “I know you belong to somebody new, but tonight you belong to me.”

He rolls onto his side to look at Kurt, searching his face for a reaction. Kurt’s eyes look a little wet.

“Yeah,” he says, and scoots closer, finds Blaine’s hand beneath the sheets and holds it.

Blaine closes his eyes. It’s Christmas and Christmas is a time for forgiveness and love and miracles. It’s Christmas and they’re going to be okay.


End file.
